


Buy a Pie for the Spy

by je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spy's birthday. Only one other person at the base knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy a Pie for the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I wrote this because ello-meno-p's story H-O-O-K U-P made me really sad, and because I haven't posted anything in a while. This was inspired by a sentence that I had to do phonetic analysis on (no, seriously).

Scout hesitated outside Spy's door, one hand hovering in a fist and the other holding something secret behind his back. “What if he's not even there? What if he doesn't want company?”

“Scout, calm down,” Sniper said, sounding unsure of himself. “I'm sure he'll love--” Sniper was cut off by the creak of the door opening.

“Oh, hello. I thought I heard people talking out here.”

“Um, yeah,” Scout stammered, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. “Can we come in?” Sniper ducked past Scout and into Spy's room, leaving Scout to follow with the present. He slipped in past Spy, who was waiting by so he could close the door.

“So,” Spy started once they were comfortably seated, “may I ask why you two wanted to see me?”

Scout watched Spy pull a cigarette out of the case he kept in his jacket pocket. “Yeah, um”, Scout started, rubbing the back of his head and staring at the flame from Spy's lighter, “I know we're not supposed to know anything about each other, and especially not about you, but . . . OK, look. I remember last year, we were at home on break and it was your birthday, because Ma insisted on making a big thing of it, like she always does.”

Spy turned to stare at Scout, making him raise his hand and talk faster, “And, I mean, since it's your birthday, I thought I'd do something for you so you didn't feel alone, because nobody wants to be alone on their birthday! So I went out and got you this!” He bowed his head and held the present out with two hands.

“Interesting.” Spy took the wrapped gift from Scout. “And Sniper, why is he here?”

“Drove the kid into town to pick it up.” Sniper interrupted.

“Besides, I had to tell somebody so I could keep it a secret,” Scout said, waving a hand in front of him lazily. “So you gonna open it now or what?”

Spy chuckled, turning it over to find where Scout had hurriedly taped the wrapping paper around the present. He lifted the tape off with one finger and the wrapping paper fell to the floor.

Turning the present over again, Spy saw one small sticker on the top.

_Blueberry._

“Yeah, I remember it was your favorite when we had Christmas dinner. I would've made it myself, but I don't know how to make a pie, and Sniper here was no help with that.”

“Oi!” Sniper shouted, thumping Scout on the back of the head. “Be glad I drove you out into town, it's over an hour away.”

Scout opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he saw Spy spread his arms, a small smile on his face. “Oh, no, man, don't do --”

Spy stepped forward and encircled the protesting Scout in his arms.

“ _Merci_.”

“Um, yeah, mercy or whatever, just get off of me.” Scout said, Sniper chortling in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'll get something more substantial up on here soon
> 
> sometime when i'm not puking from being too drunk


End file.
